Only Family Remains the Same
by Dean's Love
Summary: When Bobby is in his “coma” in Dream a Little Dream of Me, the boys are not the only ones who are called.
1. Chapter 1

"Only Family Remains the Same"

By: Dean's Love

Okay everyone this is my first story about Supernatural and really my first story ever that I plan to continue…that is if you all like it.

Summary: When Bobby is in his "coma" in Dream a Little Dream of Me, the boys are not the only ones who are called.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except characters you don't recognize and seasons 1-3 on dvd and lots and lots of pictures of Jensen Ackles

"Hello" she said as she answered the ringing cell phone next to her. "I'm looking for someone named Taryn Collins" a mysterious voice said from the other side of the phone. "This is Taryn Collins; may I help you with something?" "Well Miss Collins my name is Dr. James Warner, and I believe that you might know one of my patients, a Mr. Robert Singer."

"What???" Taryn cried into the phone as tears started to fall from her eyes. "What...Wh...What's wrong with him?"

"Well Miss Collin's it appears that in my medical opinion that he went to sleep and has yet to wake up."

"Does that mean he's in a coma?"

"I'm afraid so ma'am"

"Where are you? I mean what city are you in?"

As Taryn copied down everything the doctor told her, in her brain she was running through all the possibilities on how he could be in a coma. Taryn threw everything she could find into her suitcase; looking around the room making sure she didn't forget anything, she jumped in her yellow 1967 Camaro threw it and drive and peeled out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Only Family Remains the Same"

By: Dean's Love

Okay everyone this is my first story about Supernatural and really my first story ever that I plan to continue…that is if you all like it. Please read and review I am really self conscious about my writing so if you guys want anymore chapters you will have to let me know!!

Summary: When Bobby is in his "coma" in Dream a Little Dream of Me, the boys are not the only ones who are called.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except characters you don't recognize and seasons 1-3 on dvd and lots and lots of pictures of Jensen and Jared.

Chapter 2: The Hospital

Taryn arrived at the hospital taking a deep breath and walked up to the front desk. Sitting at the front desk was an elderly nurse in her late 70's, the nurse smiled at her at her as she stopped in front of the desk. "Hello my dear can I help you?"

"Yeah," Taryn answered, "Um…I got a phone call from a doctor whose name was Dr. Warner I believe that said that you have a patient named Bobby, I mean Robert Singer."

The nurse smiled at she picked up the phone to page the doctor, "What is your name deary?"

"My name? Oh my name is Taryn Collins. I'm Mr. Singer's….."

"I'll take it from here Rose, "a semi-familiar voice said from behind the ladies. Taryn turned around to find a man in his mid 30's to early 40's smiling at her.

"Dr. Warner you gave me quite fright there." Rose said scolding the younger doctor.

"I'm sorry Rose, I will try to behave better next time." The doctor said giving the nurse a charming smile. "Now Miss Collins I believe that we spoke on the phone, I am Dr. Warner, and if you follow me we can talk while I show you where Mr. Singer's room is. "

Taryn followed to doctor down the white sterile hallway. "Doctor how is he doing?"

"Not much has changed since we last talked I'm afraid, he is still in the coma and we cannot figure out why."

Taryn shook her head, "I just can't believe it. I mean he is NEVER sick."

"Yes, that is what I have heard from Mr. Schneiderson earlier." The doctor laughed.

"Mr. Schneiderson?" Taryn stopped walking a grapping the doctor's arm, the fear she was feeling showing in her eyes. "Who is Mr. Schneiderson?"

"He is Mr. Singer's other emergency contact, don't you know him?"

"Of course," Taryn laughed trying to hide her fear, "I just didn't recognize the last name at first."

"Aw of course." The doctor answered not sure if he truly believed the young girl in front of him.

"Here we are Miss Collins, here is his room. If you have any further questions please just have Rose page me."

"Thank you," Taryn whispered to the doctor as she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as she took her first step towards the room.

Well that's all for this chapter. Next chapter Taryn meets the Winchester (sigh) and we finally learn just who Taryn is. But of that is only if you review. Remember reviews are love.

3 Dean's Love3


End file.
